Apenas uma Noite
by justcassy
Summary: É uma fic pós-Joy. Portanto, contém spoilers de Joy e dos promos do próximo episódio. Espero que gostem!


Fic Pós Joy...

Gente eu sei que tenho trocentas fics pra atualizar, mas não consegui me aguentar e tive que fazer essa!

Spoilers: Pós Joy, então se não viram o epi, melhor não ler!

Censura: Nc-69 ( definitivamente não é para crianças )

Ari querida, obrigada por betar!!!!!

Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Casa de Cuddy **

Assim que House bateu a porta, ela ficou ali parada por alguns instantes, pensando no que havia acabado de acontecer. O beijo de House ainda estava marcado em seus lábios e em sua mente. Cuddy não imaginou que aquilo pudesse acontecer daquele jeito. Ela seguiu para o quarto de Joy e olhou novamente para o berço, e para o quarto vazio, que era o reflexo de sua própria vida.

"Porque ele fez isso?" Se perguntava Cuddy.

Ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Pela primeira vez, Lisa Cuddy havia presenciado o lado de House que ela sempre sonhara em ver: O lado humano.

Do lado de fora da casa, House ainda não sabia para onde ir, nem o que fazer. Ele havia perdido o chão, sentia-se exposto, como nunca havia se sentido antes.

"O que eu fiz?" Questionava-se ele.

Então resolveu seguir para sua casa e tentar pensar melhor a respeito do que havia acontecido.

**Casa de House**

No mesmo instante em que deitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, a imagem do beijo que havia dado em Cuddy ressoava em sua memória, e ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Os lábios dela eram mais macios do que ele se lembrava. A sensação que a lembrança estava lhe causando era indescritível, ele tentou desviar o pensamento, mas foi inútil. House continuava a pensar no momento em que seus lábios encontraram os dela.

"Ela retribuiu" Pensou ele, hesitante.

O momento em que Cuddy segurou em seu pescoço, puxando-o ainda mais para si, causou um arrepio ao corpo de House.

"Deus, o que eu fiz?" Continuava pensando.

A única coisa em que ele conseguia pensar era no sofrimento que Cuddy sentia. Ela precisava dele, e ele não conseguiu se segurar. Não sabia o que dizer a ela, não sabia como ajudar. House sentiu-se fraco, como poucas vezes em sua vida.

- Preciso de um banho....Disse ele, em voz alta.

Quando House sentiu a água do chuveiro cair sobre seu corpo, pensou que as memórias fossem se dissipar. Mas os sentimentos, a necessidade e o desespero, falaram mais alto. E mais uma vez, ele voltou a pensar nela....mais precisamente no momento em que ele apertou o corpo dela contra o seu e sentiu seus seios pressionados contra seu peito. Eles eram suaves e perfeitos. Assim que ele se lembrou da língua de Cuddy, brigando com a sua própria por espaço, House percebeu que não conseguiria mais se segurar. Era doloroso imaginar aquele momento novamente. Enquanto a água quente caía, ele levou uma das mãos entre as pernas, tentando diminuir a dor que sentia. Por alguns instantes ele imaginou que fosse a mão de Cuddy envolvendo-o e massageando-o, seguida pelos lábios molhados dela, sobre sua pele quente. A respiração de House tornou-se ofegante e ele aumentou a intensidade de seus próprios movimentos.

- Cuddy...Repetia ele, ofegante.

O desespero e o desejo tomaram conta de Gregory House, e em um movimento forte e certeiro, ele se aliviou. Quando finalmente terminou, teve apenas uma certeza.

- Eu preciso dela...Disse ele, fechando os olhos e deixando que a água lavasse seu rosto.

House seguiu para o quarto, colocou a roupa íntima e deitou-se mais uma vez na cama.

- A noite vai ser longa. Repetia ele para si mesmo.

Enquanto ele tentava dormir, sentiu novamente que seria impossível. A dor havia retornado, juntamente com as lembranças daquele beijo. House virava-se sobre a cama, de um lado a outro. Mais uma vez fechou os olhos e imaginou que Cuddy estava ali.

A noite realmente seria mais longa e dolorosa do que ele havia imaginado

**Princeton Hospital - Manhã seguinte**

**Sala de Wilson**

Assim que Wilson entrou na sala, House já estava sentado em sua cadeira, como se esperasse ansiosamente pelo amigo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Madrugou hoje? Questionou Wilson curioso.

- Eu não consegui dormir...Respondeu House, confuso.

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Perguntou o oncologista.

- Eu não sei, minha perna dói, meu corpo inteiro está coçando, preciso de uma consulta! Exclamou House, levantando-se da cadeira do amigo.

- Você está estranho...o que aconteceu House? Diga-me. Pediu Wilson.

House não sabia o que fazer. Talvez Wilson pudesse ser um bom conselheiro, mas aquele não era o momento certo.

- Eu preciso ir. Respondeu House, caminhando em direção à porta de saída, sem dar explicações.

**Sala de House**

Enquanto eles discutiam sobre o novo caso, House estava disperso. Definitivamente, sua atenção não estava focada em encontrar um diagnóstico para seu paciente, mas para a doença que o estava consumindo, e o nome dela era Lisa Cuddy.

Antes que ele pudesse fugir, ouviu os passos dela se aproximando de sua sala, e assim que ela abriu a porta, House tentou desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu. Seus olhos se encontraram por um instante e, sem pestanejar, Cuddy quebrou o silêncio entre eles.

- House, eu preciso da sua opinião em uma coisa, podemos conversar? A sós? Pediu Cuddy.

Tudo que House queria era fugir dali, fugir de Cuddy. Não por medo, ou vergonha, mas por não querer explicar a ela aquilo que não podia ser explicado.

Assim que eles saíram da sala, Cuddy fechou a porta atrás de si e tocou no assunto, fazendo o coração de House bater rapidamente.

- Noite passada....Começou ela.

- Esqueça. Disse ele, constrangido.

- House, você não pode negar o que aconteceu ontem...Continuou Cuddy.

- Eu não estou negando, só estou dizendo para você esquecer. Procure no dicionário e você vai ver que essas palavras não são sinônimas! Exclamou ele, ainda evitando encará-la.

- Por um momento, você deixou seu lado humano falar mais alto, e nós nos beijamos. Disse Cuddy.

Nesse instante, os olhos azuis de House fitaram-na. Eles se beijaram, e ele não conseguia deixar de pensar naquilo, mas Cuddy não poderia sequer imaginar o que ele estava sentindo a respeito.

- Eu quero te agradecer por não ter tomado vantagem...Disse ela, envergonhada.

- Por nada, da próxima vez que você quiser que eu tome vantagem, é só me ligar. Respondeu House, retornando a sua sala.

Ele bateu a porta enquanto Cuddy continuou parada do lado de fora, sem saber o que pensar.

- É apenas o House sendo House, o que você poderia esperar? Disse Cuddy a si mesma, enquanto retornava à sua própria sala.

**Quarto 430**

House estava cochilando em uma das camas do quarto, quando Wilson o acordou.

- House, eu te procurei pelo hospital inteiro! O que você está fazendo aqui? Questionou Wilson, acendendo a luz.

House abriu um olho de cada vez e disse a primeira coisa que seu cérebro conseguiu processar.

- Cuddy....Disse ele, abrindo os olhos e vendo que se tratava de Wilson.

- Obviamente eu não sou a Cuddy, porque você está se escondendo? Perguntou Wilson.

- Já percebi. Respondeu House, levantando-se da cama.

House não tinha mais alternativa, era a hora de contar a verdade ao amigo.

- Noite passada, eu beijei a Cuddy. Contou House, envergonhado.

- Uol...você fez o que? Questionou Wilson.

- Não se faça de surdo, você entendeu. Disse House, com seu mau humor habitual.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi...Você beijou a Cuddy. Foi um beijo beijo, ou só um beijo? Continuou Wilson.

- Qual parte da palavra beijo você não entendeu, seu idiota! Foi só um beijo...Disse House, hesitante.

- Mas, deve ter um motivo. Por que motivo, razão ou circunstância, você beijou a Cuddy? Questionou Wilson, incrédulo.

- Por causa daquelas coisas enormes dentro do sutiã que ela usa? Respondeu House, mentindo.

- Você está mentindo....eu sei. E ela te deu um tapa ou....Falou Wilson.

- Ou...Respondeu House, firmemente.

- Oh meu Deus....isso não está acontecendo! Exclamou Wilson.

- Ao invés de ficar gritando, você poderia ao menos me ajudar a fugir dela. Cuddy quer conversar a respeito...Contou House.

- Vocês deveriam...conversar. Falou Wilson, incomodado com a situação.

- Não, não deveríamos. Minha perna dói! Eu estou me coçando! Preciso de um anti-alérgico...Avisou House, virando o vidro de Vicodin na boca.

- Eu não sei o que você precisa. Tem certeza que a Cuddy correspondeu ao beijo? Continuou Wilson, curioso.

De repente, a memória do beijo retornou à mente de House, e ele ficou inerte por alguns instantes, como se nada mais existisse.

- House? House? Chamava Wilson.

- Sim, ela correspondeu. Falou House, deixando o amigo sozinho no quarto.

- House, volte aqui! Gritou Wilson, enquanto caminhava para alcançar o amigo.

- Porque você está tão incomodado com isso? Questionou House, olhando para Wilson.

- Eu...eu...acho que se vocês ficarem juntos...Falou Wilson.

- Nós não vamos ficar juntos. Respondeu House.

- Porque não? Perguntou Wilson.

- Porque ela é a Cuddy, e eu não gosto dela. Mentiu ele.

- Eu acho que você está negando isso para si mesmo, por isso sua perna dói e seu corpo coça, você está somatizando! Explica Wilson.

- Eu não estou somatizando nada, hoje a noite resolvo meus problemas, vou chamar uma prostituta! Exclamou House.

Após dizer essas palavras, Wilson ficou parado pelos corredores, sem acreditar no que havia acontecido, enquanto House se afastava dele.

**Sala de Cuddy**

Ela estava concentrada assinando uma papelada, e nem sequer notou quando ele ficou ali, parado na porta, apenas olhando para ela. O olhar de House denunciava o que ele sentia, por isso ele estava evitando o contato. Tudo que ele mais queria naquele momento era entrar naquela sala e beijá-la novamente, na verdade, ele se segurou para não fazer isso desde a primeira vez que a havia visto naquele dia. Por isso fugia dela, com medo de não conseguir se controlar, mais uma vez. A razão dizia para House se afastar, mas uma parte dele a desejava mais do que qualquer razão pudesse controlar. House colocou a mão na maçaneta, mas antes que pudesse abrir a porta, ele percebeu que ela notou sua presença e caminhava lentamente em sua direção. Gregory House sentiu-se fraco. Mais uma vez abaixou a cabeça e deu as costas para ela, caminhando de volta a sua sala.

Quando Cuddy abriu a porta e percebeu que ele estava se afastando, sua mente formulou inúmeras hipóteses, mas House era mais imprevisível do que quaisquer dessas teorias.

- O que você quer de mim, House? Perguntou Cuddy, falando sozinha, enquanto o observava ir embora.

Ela teve que ficar até mais tarde naquele dia. Havia muito trabalho a fazer e sua casa parecia muito solitária. Quando Cuddy notou que alguém se aproximava, seu coração bateu mais acelerado, e por um momento ela pensou tratar-se de House, mas logo seu pensamento veio abaixo.

- Cuddy, eu preciso falar com você. Disse Wilson, se aproximando dela.

- Então diga. Respondeu ela, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis.

- Eu sempre...tive sentimentos por você.

Cuddy levantou os olhos dos papéis e os dirigiu a Wilson, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- O que? Indagou ela.

- Isso não está sendo fácil para mim, não depois que eu soube do que aconteceu entre você e House...

- Ele te contou? Questionou ela, incrédula.

Wilson assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu não acho que ele seja o homem ideal para você, eu não quero que você sofra! Na verdade eu não quero que nenhum dos dois sofra...então eu pensei...

- Então você veio aqui me dizer que quer ter um encontro comigo? Brincou Cuddy.

- Isso não seria certo com o House. Afirmou Wilson.

- Vamos jantar mais tarde? Disse ela.

- Você está sendo...sarcástica? Questionou Wilson.

- Wilson, olhe. Eu nunca pensei no House desse jeito, e o que aconteceu noite passada não vai se repetir, portanto, não há com o que se preocupar. Respondeu Cuddy, colocando uma das mãos sobre os ombros do amigo.

- Não é tão fácil assim Cuddy, eu nunca tinha visto o House desse jeito em anos, ele está...balançado! Exclamou Wilson.

-Não, não está. Talvez você tenha ficado muito tempo longe do House, e esteja entendendo as coisas de forma errada. Respondeu Cuddy.

- Cuddy, você não está entendendo...

- Boa noite Wilson, eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer. Falou ela, pedindo indiretamente para que ele saísse.

O oncologista entendeu a deixa e resolveu ir embora, insatisfeito. Aquela situação não iria acabar bem, ele tinha certeza disso.

**Casa de Cuddy - Naquela Noite**

Estava mais frio do que o habitual. Para se aquecer, Cuddy decidiu fazer um chá. Ela o colocou numa xícara e levou até a sala. Ainda havia muita papelada a ser preenchida, por isso levou o serviço para casa. Sentou-se sobre o sofá e virou a xícara sobre os lábios, saboreando a bebida.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, House a observava há vários minutos. Ele estava criando coragem para entrar ou apenas queria vê-la mais uma vez naquela noite? Na verdade nem ele sabia o que estava fazendo ali. No meio de sua indecisão, a chuva começou a cair mais forte do que o habitual, mas mesmo assim ele continuou ali, apenas olhando para ela. Quando Cuddy se levantou, ele a perdeu de vista. A chuva apertou e os trovões começaram a anunciar sua presença. A casa de House estava muito distante, e ele tomou coragem para bater. Assim que Cuddy abriu a porta, se deparou com Gregory House, ensopado, com frio, e paralisado a sua frente.

- House, o que você está fazendo aqui? Questionou ela, preocupada.

- Eu não sei....Respondeu ele, mais uma vez sendo sincero.

Dessa vez ela tomou a iniciativa e o chamou para entrar.

- Espere aqui, eu vou buscar uma toalha para você se enxugar...Disse ela.

Ele estava molhando a sala inteira. Do lado de fora a chuva teimava em cair com toda a fúria.

Cuddy retornou com a toalha nas mãos e começou, ela mesma, a enxugá-lo. Passou suavemente a toalha sobre o rosto de House, enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo. A proximidade do corpo dela estava torturando-o. Quando ele finalmente sentiu a respiração dela perto de sua boca, não conseguiu resistir. Num gesto de fúria, ele tomou a toalha das mãos de Cuddy e a jogou no chão.

- O que você está fazendo, House? Perguntou ela, ao sentir as mãos dele sobre seus quadris.

- Pare de me fazer perguntas que eu não consigo responder....Pediu ele, aproximando seus lábios dos dela.

Dessa vez ela não estava chorando. Cuddy não estava tão vulnerável quanto no dia anterior, e ele não estava se aproveitando da situação. Ambos queriam aquilo mais do que conseguiam imaginar, e finalmente seus lábios selaram o que haviam começado na noite anterior. Cuddy colocou ambas as mãos no pescoço de House, apertando-o contra si. Ele a puxou pela cintura, e estremeceu ao sentir o contato com o corpo dela.

- Você está molhado....Disse ela.

- Agora você também está...Respondeu ele, fitando-a com desejo.

Ele passou sua barba sobre o pescoço de Cuddy, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse sua espinha.

- Deus, House! Gemeu ela.

Num impulso, ele abriu rapidamente os primeiros botões da blusa que ela usava, deixando a pele acima de seu sutiã exposta. Ele beijou a curva dos seus seios, enquanto ela agarrava seus cabelos, tentando controlar o que ele a estava fazendo sentir. Os dois já haviam perdido o controle de suas vidas, e naquele momento nada mais importava. House traçou um caminho ascendente com os lábios, até chegar novamente à boca de Cuddy, que já estava aberta esperando por ele. Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior de House, arrancando um gemido abafado dele.

- Cuddy...o que você está fazendo comigo? Perguntou ele, apertando os quadris dela sobre os seus, para que ela sentisse o quanto ele a desejava naquele momento.

- Pare de fazer perguntas que eu não consiga responder e continue.....Ordenou ela.

Ela se desfez da blusa molhada dele, e percorreu seu tórax com os lábios. Ele estava ensopado e ela tentou enxugá-lo com seu próprio rosto, esfregando-o sobre o peito nu de Gregory House. Cuddy começou a mordiscar cada mamilo dele, que enrijecia com o contato. E House estremeceu, pelo frio, pelo desejo, por ela.

- Você está tremendo, o que aconteceu House? Perguntou ela, preocupada.

Ele simplesmente segurou o rosto de Cuddy entre as mãos, e a fitou nos olhos.

- Isso é real, ou eu só estou sonhando de novo? Questionou ele.

Então ela sorriu, e após aquele momento, House teve certeza de que tudo era realidade.

Ele a abraçou novamente e perdeu o equilíbrio, derrubando seu corpo sobre o dela, fazendo com que Cuddy batesse as costas sobre a estante de livros da sala. Alguns livros caíram no chão, mas eles sequer se abateram com o fato e continuaram a se beijar, cada vez mais intensamente. House já havia esquecido a bengala em algum lugar entre a porta de entrada e o chão da sala, e por isso sua perna doía intensamente. Sem perder o contato com ela, House levou uma de suas mãos à perna, e então Cuddy percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Você quer parar? Sua perna está doendo...Disse ela.

- Shiii....Respondeu ele, calando-a com seus próprios lábios.

- Vamos para o quarto. Pediu House, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido de Cuddy.

O quarto parecia tão distante, tamanha a vontade que eles tinham de consumar o ato. Por um instante, Cuddy parou na porta do quarto de Joy e olhou para o berço vazio.

House percebeu e sentiu-se tão vulnerável quanto ela naquele momento.

- Pare de se torturar, Cuddy...eu estou aqui. Respondeu ele, confortando-a.

Nesse instante ela o abraçou, deixando que as lágrimas novamente escorressem sobre sua face.

- Graças a Deus você está aqui....Falou ela.

E eles entraram no quarto de Cuddy. Ela virou-se para ele e estendeu uma das mãos, convidando-o a se deitar. Quando House cobriu o corpo dela com o seu, Cuddy passou as mãos sobre os cabelos molhados dele, fazendo com que ele olhasse diretamente em seus olhos.

- Eu preciso de você....Sussurrou ele, ofegante, enquanto movia seus quadris de encontro aos dela.

Eles ainda estavam semi-vestidos. House se aproveitou para abrir o que restava da blusa de Cuddy e jogá-la ao chão. Ele abriu o zíper da saia que ela usava e percorreu o caminho do zíper com os próprios lábios, deixando uma marca de saliva na região lombar de Cuddy. Aproveitando-se que ela estava de costas na cama, House percorreu a região de sua espinha com a língua, fazendo com que ela gemesse ao sentir os lábios quentes e molhados dele sobre sua pele.

- Oh...House....Repetia ela.

Assim que ele chegou próximo ao pescoço, ela se virou e expôs os seios a ele. Seus mamilos já estavam enrijecidos e House sentiu vontade de beijá-los naquele exato momento. No calor daquele instante, ele mordiscou e brincou com cada mamilo, alternadamente, sugando-os vorazmente em seguida, fazendo com que Cuddy o desejasse ainda mais.

- Isso é tão bom....Dizia ela, enquanto entrelaçava os dedos sobre os cabelos grisalhos dele.

Ele parou o que estava fazendo e começou a observar a reação dela, e o olhar de desejo que ela esboçava.

- O que você está olhando, House? Perguntou ela, envergonhada.

- Você....Respondeu ele, passando as mãos sobre os cabelos de Cuddy.

- Então pare de olhar, e comece a fazer. Pediu ela, pegando uma das mãos de House e colocando exatamente onde desejava.

Ele percebeu que ela estava pronta para ele, e na ânsia de realizar a vontade dela, House se desfez do que restava de sua roupa molhada e se posicionou sobre ela. Antes de realizar qualquer manobra brusca, ele procurou o olhar dela novamente, como se pedisse permissão.

- House, eu também preciso de você...Respondeu ela.

Ele encarou a resposta como um incentivo, e a penetrou com mais força do que conseguia controlar. O desejo reprimido por anos estava se consumando, e era mais forte do que os dois. Ele já não sabia onde seu corpo acabava e onde começava o dela. Não havia espaço vazio entre eles. Naquele momento, House e Cuddy se completavam.

Ela o abraçou fortemente, cravando as unhas sobre as costas dele a cada movimento que seus quadris realizavam. Os lábios de House estavam sobre a orelha de Cuddy, beijando-a suavemente. Quando ele a penetrou novamente, ela cravou as unhas no lençol, arrancando-os da cama, na tentativa de conter seus instintos.

Os dois rolaram sobre a cama, invertendo as posições. Dessa vez Cuddy ficou por cima, e sentou-se sobre ele, tomando as rédeas da situação.

- Deus....Cuddy. Eu não vou agüentar isso...Dizia ele, quase esquecendo-se de respirar.

Ela aumentou os movimentos de seu quadril e começou a realizar movimentos circulares sobre ele. House permanecia de olhos fechados, com as mãos sobre os seios de Cuddy, apenas levado pelas emoções que estava sentindo.

Quando ele não pôde mais se segurar, puxou o corpo dela para si e a abraçou fortemente, invertendo novamente suas posições. Num último movimento brusco, ele atingiu o clímax dentro dela.

Por alguns instantes House permaneceu sobre ela, ainda ofegante e molhado, mas não era pela chuva, e sim devido ao suor que escorria entre seus corpos. Cuddy estava de olhos abertos, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, pois ela mesma estava muito cansada para pensar no que falar.

Assim que o corpo dele deixou o dela, Cuddy sentiu um certo vazio, que foi logo preenchido quando ele a abraçou, colocando uma das mãos sobre sua barriga e o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Eles ficaram abraçados, em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer, quando na verdade nada precisava ser dito. A noite de amor que tiveram não poderia ser descrita ou interrompida por frases feitas, muito menos por palavras sem significado. Ela fechou os olhos e continuou abraçada a ele, nua, sem se importar com mais nada.

- Boa noite, House. Disse ela, de olhos fechados.

- Boa noite, Cuddy. Respondeu ele, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Finalmente eles conseguiram dormir, como há muito tempo não conseguiam. Afinal, eles dormiram juntos, contrariando a solidão que os perseguia anos a fio.

House dormiu sentindo o calor do corpo de Cuddy encostado ao seu. E ela dormiu sentindo a suave e quente respiração dele sobre seu pescoço.

Naquela noite não houve mais lugar para lágrimas, dor ou solidão. Enquanto eles dormiam, os trovões cessaram e a chuva parou de cair.

Fim.


End file.
